Just How It Is
by RikaandHerPikachu
Summary: Hiyoshi Wakaba has this day to deal with her upperclassman, Mukahi Gakuto. How will she deal with it? What will happen in the end? [A short friendship-based Jumpy Pair fic; genderbending present]


"Hey, hey, you won't get mad if I ask you questions, will you?"

"Asking me that defeats the point if you're just going to do it regardless of what I answer."

"I know! I'm just asking as a measure, but since I _am_ your senior, I'll do it anyway."

Hiyoshi Wakaba frowned, looking at her shorter senpai dismused. This was typical and she had, almost unfortunately, gotten used to it. It was undoubtable. Inevitable.

That was just Mukahi Gakuto's never ending pattern.

"Great," Hiyoshi said, shaking her head and crossing her arms just after running a hand through her straight, brown hair, fixing it from the wind. She stayed silent afterward, tending to her camera. Mukahi grabbed it and took a picture.

"Mukahi-san, this camera is reserved for pictures, specifically of the other worldly variety."

He refused to hand it back, jumping to behind the female with a smirk and the sticking out of his tongue. She had pivoted slightly on her feet, before she felt his shoulder press on to her shoulder. She was about to throw him off when he gave a small hop and then leaned more, arm slacked around her shoulder.

He was grinning, she could tell out of the corner of her eyes.

"Smile!"

_Flash!_ Bright and Hiyoshi couldn't help but blink rapidly, trying to get the light out of her unready, grey eyes, the shadows of white danced in her sight. Much like Mukahi jumped, but worse.

It was bothersome; the childish antics of her upperclassman was just annoying. It still was business as normal. Pester some.

Fidgeting and dodging as Hiyoshi once again tried to get her camera back, Mukahi simply held the disposable camera in his hands. "Since your pictures never appear in the school newspaper anyway, I bet you have a decent amount of personal pictures on this thing," he said, turning and making a dash for a place to develop the film.

"Mukahi-san, honestly?" Hiyoshi frowned, hurrying after the dark-red-haired male.

* * *

Mukahi laughed, looking through the pictures, "You know, these are all blurry pictures. You should hold the camera steadier… And there we are!"

He pulled one of the pictures out of the stack and turned it around, "You're pouting, but it doesn't look bad. Heh, not bad at all. You could smile next time. I did tell you to."

He continued to stand there, going through the photo stack.

Hiyoshi really wished she would've been able to catch him before he got the pictures turned into actual pictures.

"Oh~? And what's this! I didn't realize you needed glasses."

Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow. Why would there be a picture of her with… the picture she had to take with her older brother, of course!

She quickly snatched the pictures away while Mukahi was distracted. "Yes, I have glasses. But I don't wear them at school."

"Contacts, contacts, hmm? You really _should_ wear glasses, Hiyoshi. You'd look just-"

"I _hate_ glasses," Hiyoshi stated plainly. She looked down at the picture of her and Mukahi, giving it a closer thought. It really didn't look that bad… did she actually like how she looked in a picture with Mukahi? Pah, she wouldn't tell him, ever. Still though, he was one of the few people she would be around, even if he did often force his presence around her.

"I bet you like how our picture looks. That's why you're staring at it."

"Maybe I'm trying to figure out who the awful looking girl is behind me. Ever think about that."

"Take that back, Hiyoshi!"

"Make me, _senpai_."

Mukahi frowned, crossing his arms before uncrossing them and grabbing Hiyoshi's arm, "Come with me."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You're coming and that's that!" Mukahi and thus dragged Hiyoshi out of the camera shop.

"Where _are_ we going?"

"Somewhere quiet. Would you stop asking questions? You're as bad as Jirou, Hiyoshi."

Of course, Hiyoshi got the idea of where they were going pretty soon, as Mukahi had pulled her back to the school and up the stairs. All the way up the stairs, which meant one thing: the roof.

"Isn't it nice up here?"

"I suppose it's calmer up here than out on the courts."

"So, I've gotten both Ootori and Kabaji to tell me, but not you. Your favorite subject. What is it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Not answering, huh? No fun."

Mukahi took his hand and played with Hiyoshi's hair for a second before grabbing her hand and saying, "Well, let's dance a bit. I can teach you."

"I'm not interested."

"And I'm not interested in the fact that you're not interested. Welcome to the club. I'm good at dancing, so consider yourself lucky."

Well, no escape then for the brown-haired female. As expected, Mukahi's 'dancing' was mainly just jumps and spins, and Hiyoshi was forced to step along to all of them. She wasn't the fondest of the moment, but really. Couldn't they just sit down and watch the forming stars before going home.

"Gakuto, you don't want to anger Hiyoshi again, do you?"

"Yuushi! I'm not angering her, right?"

"I'd rather you stop pulling me every which way, Mukahi-san."

"Fine, I'll stop. But only because you're so sore over it," Mukahi said, "Yuushi, want to go get something to eat with me?"

"I don't mind, Gakuto."

Mukahi bent over and grabbed the pictures that Hiyoshi had set down and pulled the picture of himself and Hiyoshi from the pile, "Hiyoshi, I'll buy you something too."

"What's the catch?"

"I keep this."

He said simply, smirking and waving the picture. He the bounced toward the door and down the stairs.

"Are you coming, Hiyoshi?" Oshitari asked, amused, before heading down the stairs.

Hiyoshi followed, frowning slightly. She'd beat out Mukahi eventually… and figure out exactly what he was thinking over the whole of the situation. There was no questioning it. Hiyoshi would manage it.


End file.
